Pirates Of The CaribbeanReturn of the Black Pearl
by FuzzyBlueElf-2
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow returns. Very Funny.
1. Default Chapter

FBE - Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Pirate of the Caribbean characters or idea. I am only a poor boy who only owns 3 dogs.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean : Return of the Black Pearl  
  
1658 - Colonial Times  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A soldier walks into the blacksmith's shop.  
  
Will : Good evening Sir. What shall I do for you?  
  
Soldier : The Colonel has asked of 40 swords.  
  
Will : Right away, Sir.  
  
Will starts to work, as the Soldier makes his way around the shop, admiring Will's fine craftsmanship.  
  
Soldier : Will, Will, Will. You're such a fast worker. The soldiers rely on you.  
  
Will : I do what I can Sir.  
  
Soldier : Please, call me Bill.  
  
Will : Yes Sir. Sorry Sir-Bill.  
  
Bill : Ha. Just fine. But the swords isn't what sent me.  
  
Will : What? Why are you here then?  
  
Bill : A man by the name of Jack Sparrow has returned.  
  
Will : Jack Sparrow!?  
  
Bill : With the Black Pearl. She's a mighty fine ship.  
  
Will : Jack Sparrow! I haven't seen him in.well let's see.three years I presume.  
  
The doors swing open to reveal the great pirate himself.  
  
Jack : That's Captain Jack Sparrow! 


	2. Chapter 2

FBE - Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Pirate of the Caribbean characters or idea. I am only a poor boy who only owns 3 dogs.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Will has an astonished look on his face.  
  
Will : J.Ja.J.J.Jack!!!  
  
Jack : Excuse me, I need to make a correction.it's CAPTAIN JACK!  
  
Will : I'm sorry.  
  
Jack : .....  
  
*Long, awkward silence*  
  
Will : Well, er.what brings you here Jack?  
  
Jack : Ugh!  
  
Will : What now? Too much mascara?  
  
Jack : *Sigh* Well, yes, isn't there always? But I spoke the word "Ugh!" because I care to be referred to as CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW YOU IDIOT!  
  
Will : Right, sorry Jack.  
  
Jack : CAPT.  
  
Will : CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, what brings you here?  
  
Jack : I have retrieved the Black Pearl, my life, my new shade of make-up, and I heard Captain Barbossa and his crew are sailing the ocean.  
  
Will : I thought he was dead.  
  
Jack : Well obviously not, if he's sailing the bloody ocean!  
  
Will : Oh, no.I  
  
Jack Interrupts : .was also told there was rum here!!! Isn't it just WONDERFUL!?  
  
Will : Yes, it's called William 5.  
  
Jack : Why such a corny name?  
  
Will : It has a NAME like that because it is made by me.  
  
Jack : CURSE THE BLOODY PARROT ON THE PIRATE'S SHOULDER! ARE YOU.SERIOUS!?  
  
Will : Um.yes, why would I be joking?  
  
Jack : You're definitely coming on the Pearl wit'me lad.  
  
Will : Wasn't I already going?  
  
Jack : Well, yes, but now I'll let you steer.  
  
Bill makes his way to the door.  
  
Jack : Not so fast!  
  
Jack quickly grabs him by the shoulder and puts him back. As Bill tries to struggle out of the pirate's arm, Jack ties him to a chair.  
  
Jack : Now look what you've done! You've made my beard braid come undone. Do you know how hard it is to braid such oily and wiry hair?!  
  
Will raises his eyebrow as if saying "whatever."  
  
Jack : Tsk, tsk.  
  
Bill : You won't get away with this pirate. The soldiers will find you here, and they will.they will KILL you!  
  
Jack : Well then, you'll be coming aboard with us wontcha now? Ha. Arr!  
  
Jack meddles with his beard, trying to fix the braid. 


	3. Chapter 3

FBE - Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Pirate of the Caribbean characters or idea. I am only a poor boy who only owns 3 dogs.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jack finally gets done with his chin braid, and unties Bill. They sneak out, to find 20 or so soldiers.  
  
Jack : Guess we're gunna hafta do what we did last time.  
  
Will : Nice. Very nice.  
  
They sneaked to the dock and stole a canoe. They put it in the water, and were about to get under it until Bill broke the silence.  
  
Bill : I can't swim.  
  
Will : What are you talking about? You're a soldier and you cant even swim?  
  
Bill : I can't swim.  
  
Jack : Oh, come on. I don't believe this!  
  
Jack pushed Bill into the water. Him and Will watched as Bill struggled beneath the water.  
  
Jack : Oh, he really can't swim. That sucks. Moving along now.  
  
Will : What?! Save him!  
  
Jack : You're kidding right? This is 4-hour Maybeline eye shadow! It's only been 2 hours since I put it on! It hasn't dried yet! Actually, it's been 2 and a half hours. It takes 30 minutes to put everything on!  
  
Before Jack knew it, Will was already underwater.  
  
FBE - sorry for the short chapter. 


End file.
